Paper Airplanes
by Deathberry Love
Summary: Because nearly drowning for a piece of paper is romantic. For them anyway. IchiRuki


Summary: Summer. What more?

Author's Note: I kinda had fun writing this, apart from the little blocks here and there. It's inspired mostly by the newest opening animation and song – Chu Bura by Kelun.

I don't know how many times I had that song on repeat.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kubo Tite.

Socks, shoes, _clothes _were thrown off and tossed at the blue, clear sky.

Feet padded across the white, soft sand and splashed into the cooling, salty waters.

Kurosaki Ichigo smiled. It was the last few days of summer break before the pressure of school piled back in – and the persistent duties of a Shinigami. Surprisingly, a new herd of Shinigami from Soul Society had been called into Karakura Town for training, leading to a one-time short break for both Ichigo and Rukia to enjoy.

The whole class was called for this trip – thanks to Keigo. Ichigo could see familiar classmates running along the stretch of sand, throwing Frisbees, chatting up strangers and playing various sports. He was sitting amidst the old cans and barrels that littered the stretch of hot sand, tired from the hyperactive activities from the morning. It was a long time since he had run for fun, playing games and laughing so hard.

Rukia, credit to Orihime had decked out in a white tankini, fitting her slim figure and clashing well in contrast to her dark hair and deep, violet eyes. She had also flung on a loose, flowing dress and a sunhat for fun, and gave him a narrowed look when he raised his eyebrows at her attire. Orihime had on a white bikini and boardies, attracting the looks and whistles of onlookers. Chad pulled in nearly just as much attention in a super tight wetsuit. Ichigo slightly shuddered as he cast another look at Chad. Ishida was nearby, in easy pants and loose collared shirt, lounging in a deckchair reading – sitting very, very closely next to him was a girl Ichigo knew as the fastest runner of the class, tall, with long black hair and one who always had her face buried interestedly in a book.

A gust of wind suddenly blew by and he felt something land in his lap. Looking down, he shielded his eyes from the sun, and saw that a piece of red and white paper had fluttered down. He was about to toss it away when he looked up and caught sight of Rukia. She was sitting amongst the rag-tag group – Tatsuki, Keigo, Orihime, Chad etc. when she too, looked up as if searching for something. When Ichigo finally caught her eyes, she shot him a smile before turning back to the others. Frowning slightly, Ichigo took out his pocket knife. He etched and cut carefully in the paper, then folded it into a paper airplane.

"OI!" he yelled at his scattered friends down on the beach, and stood up. All of his classmates turned to look at him. Using all his strength, he took in the breeze blowing past and threw the airplane into the sun. Rukia spun around, her eyes wide with curiosity and her mouth shaped in an "O". The straps of her dress slid down her shoulders in a swift movement as her gaze followed the soaring paper airplane. His friends laughed and yelled as some clambered to their feet and jumped to catch it – only to be disappointed as it sailed over their outstretched hands and skimmed lightly over the surface of the sea.

--...--

"Kurosaki-kun, would you like to try some?" Orihime waved a row of gooey white marshmallows covered with god-knows-what in front of his face eagerly, a bright beam on her face.  
Ichigo sweat dropped, backing away slightly. "I – I think I'll pass…"

"But Kurosaki-kun - !"

It was early evening, the sky darkening, leaving the bloody, inky red to slowly wisp away. The group had set up a fire on the beach and was currently eating bbq goods, tossing soda at each other and even attempting ghost stories at this untimely time of night.

"HIME!" a red bikini-clad Chizuru came flying out of nowhere, glomping Orihime from behind. Keigo suddenly popped out of nowhere too, accosting Orihime away from Ichigo. He saw Tatsuki sitting behind the flicking flames of the bright orange fire, taking in every move of Chizuru's and Keigo's, ready to pounce if they crossed the line.

Scanning the people around him, Ichigo frowned and turned to Ishida, who was _still _reading, sitting cross legged on a towel beside the tall girl.

"Ishida, have you seen Rukia?"

Ishida looked up briefly, took in his surroundings then shook his head.

"Damn." Ichigo got to his feet, brushing off the sand irritably. "Inoue! Tatsuki!" he called over the heads of others. "Have you seen Rukia?"

Tatsuki shook her head but Orihime looked thoughtful. "Kuchiki-san? She said something about looking for a…airplane!"

"Airplane?"

Tatsuki's brows furrowed then her eyes widened. "Paper airplane!" she exclaimed suddenly. "She said she was going to go find something she saw near the other cliff – the thing you threw this afternoon…I'm not sure."

"What cliff?!"

Tatsuki pointed at a dark, steeping slope, leading from an isolated beach separated by the sea from the one they were currently on.

Ichigo stiffened. With the aid of the lights and torches from around, he could distinctively make out large, sharp rocks that oddly bordered the cold, blue beach all around and the waves crashing on fiercely. Did the wind really carry out the little piece of paper so far?

"I'll go with you." Tatsuki was at his side in a flash, looking up at him with serious eyes. She knew what he was thinking. But he shook his head.

"It won't take long, I'll be right back." He kicked off his pants, revealing the swimming trunks underneath, and took off his shirt. A few of his friends stared at him bewilderedly. He gave Tatsuki a swift look and she nodded – she'd explain to the others.

"Don't worry. I'll be right back." He repeated, before running into the now-dark and murky waters and diving in.

"I'm calling in a boat if you take too long!" he could hear Tatsuki call defiantly before his head went underwater.

The icy water shocked his body and his brain numbed. But after a few seconds, he resurfaced and began taking in long, strong strokes.

_Where the hell did you go, Rukia?_

He couldn't see well in the consuming dark, and the waves washing over him, gave him chills. As he paused and treaded water to find a direction, he suddenly felt very remote. He was in the middle of the distance between the lonely beach and the other brightly-lit one.

"Rukia!" he called roughly, choking on the seawater that washed into his face.

He swam a few more paces before he spotted her tiny figure – half her body was atop one of the flatter rocks, the other half submerged in water. Her arms looked like they were in the middle of clawing her way up and her eyes were closed. She was slowly slipping into the sea.

"_Rukia!" _with an animalistic growl, Ichigo dove beneath the waters again, pushing his way frantically towards her.

The waves churned below and beneath, driving him in different directions. As he neared, he could see her body finally sliding in completely into the water. Kicking harder, he accelerated deeper to catch her sinking body.

Instinctively, he wrapped one arm around her slim waist before pulling her close and kicking upwards. He broke through the surface and single handedly clambered onto a less sharp and flat rock. Tripping his way over a few more other rocks whilst hitching her body, he collapsed onto the cold, grainy sand. Rukia automatically rolled off his chest and next to him.

Ichigo was breathing heavily, his temple throbbing and his body jittery with nerves. But he got up anyway, then jabbed a finger in her direction.

"OI! RUKIA! WAKE UP!"

"Naaaa…" she stirred. "niii…"

"RUKIA!" Glaring, Ichigo knelt down and forcefully shook her.

"Wha… - WHAT?! WHAT?!" she suddenly sat upright, her shockingly violet eyes wide and frantic. Her held up hair had loosened and one side of her bangs covered her eye partially whilst unfastening tendrils fell around her ears and neck. She scanned her surroundings darkly. "Where…?"

Ichigo gritted his teeth. "Here! Idiot!"

She stared at him blankly. "Ichi-go…?" Seeing his angry face, the cold dark blue and white beach around them, the stiffness in her legs from the cramp and her feeling of wooziness, she pieced the pieces together.

She patted the back of her head where it hurt. "Ah…"

"Don't 'ah' me!" he yelled in annoyance. "What the hell do you think you were doing?!"

She looked puzzled for a split second before her face snapped up in realization.

"Uoh!" was her reply before she got to her feet and began scuttling her way up the steep slope near the cliff drop. "I'll be right back!"

Ichigo groaned. "Hey! Where are you going _now_?"

But she had already disappeared up to the top into a thicket of tall lone growing trees. Deciding that this island was eerily strange, Ichigo stood up, brushed sand off himself and followed her path, grumbling and cursing along the way.

"RU-KIA." He stated exasperatedly as he got to the top and could see no sign of her.

"Here." Came a burble from somewhere above him. Rustling could be heard and she suddenly jumped down from one of the trees, swinging gracefully from the lowest branch. She was clutching something in her hands, turning it over and over with interested, immersed eyes.

Ichigo's eyes slowly drifted to the object she was holding. It took him a few seconds before he could fully register what it was – and when he did, it was too late.

"Hey – whah!"

She had unfolded the red paper in hurried flitting movements. And her breath caught in her throat. Etched out holes and rips in the paper clearly shaped out the characters:

ルキア

"Ichi-go…" she lifted her head slowly, surveying him with new eyes full of emotion under her drooping bangs. He averted her strong eyes and huffed.

"It's nothing. Don't take it personal."

"It's my name," she said breathlessly, ignoring his denial remarks.

"I – I know it is." He said rubbing his face abashedly. Then his eyes hardened. "What the hell were you thinking?! Swimming all the way out here just for a stupid piece of paper."

Her brows furrowed immediately. "_You _threw it."

"But the plane didn't give you instructions to follow it, did it?"

"Everybody else was chasing it. I thought you were supposed to catch it."

Ichigo sighed. So many things to teach her. First juice boxes, now paper airplanes – what next? "Throwing a - ."

"It has my name on it." She interjected.

"And you're not supposed to know that." He said, reddening slightly.

She smiled at him, her face animated. Who could stay angry at her when she looked like that? He returned it and held out a hand.

She walked forward, but instead of taking it, handed him back the slightly scratched and marked paper. "Fold it back. And you've got to teach me how to make them when we get back."

Rolling his eyes slightly, Ichigo sighed, and in no time had a paper airplane in his palm. She took it from him, letting her hand linger on his a little longer then needed before meeting his amber, lock-hold gaze.

"Let's go back, Rukia."

Slowly they made their way down the slope, she scampered down more easily than he did and landed feet first straight into the sand. A cold breeze rippled through and she shook a little.

"It's cold." He acknowledged. "The water will be worse."

Stopping just before the wall of rocks, Rukia winced as the chilly water rushed over her feet. Beside her, Ichigo frowned.

"C'mon, before the others really start to worry."

He began taking the first step onto a rock when he noticed that she was still standing at the water's edge, clutching the paper airplane to her chest.

"I'm _not _bringing this into the water, Ichigo."

"Rukia - ," he began.

"_Not_." She repeated firmly.

"Then fly it."

"What?"

"Let it go. Rukia, we are not staying here."

She glared at him before unfolding the piece of origami. Taking a lone hair pin out of her messy bundle of hair, she scratched through the paper defiantly two messy, out-of-shape-characters.

"Fold."

The corners of his lips twitched into a smile.

"Done." He was just about to lift his arm and throw it when she caught her wistful watch.

He laughed before bending down slightly.

"Fly it with me."

Another beam lit up her features and she reached up to touch a part of the base, her fingers grazing his slightly.

Together, swaying back against the wind, then forward with it, they let go of it into the dark, navy sky. It caught with the wind and flew into the far out open sea for a few seconds before drifting downwards and hitting the water.

"Damn."

They both sighed.

A sudden roaring sound from the sea shocked both of them and they looked up to see a boat speeding towards them.

"OIIIII!!" they could hear Tatsuki hollering, waving frantically.

"ICHIGO! RUKIA-CHAN!" Keigo was jumping up and down. More voices joined in on the deck.

"WE'RE HERE!" Ichigo yelled back.

Rukia laughed as the boat neared shore. "Saved. Hey - ," she motioned for Ichigo to bend down. He did, and without warning she grabbed the back of his head and tiptoed to crush her lips to his. Direct, full, warm, soft and creating knots in his stomach, it lasted only for a fleeting second before she pulled away.

"That's for saving my life." She whispered

Ichigo was dazed, and was about to move in for another one when a full blown punch was delivered to his stomach, alarming him completely.

"What the - ?!" he spluttered as he keeled over.

"And _that's_ for making me listen to you and drown my airplane." Massaging her knuckle, she gave him another charming smile before turning her back on him and walking off to greet their friends whom were now spilling out of the small boat in her ridiculously sweet soap-drama-voice. "Hello everyone!"

He groaned in pain before making his way slowly to the arrivers, body doubled over. Only one thought lingered on Kurosaki Ichigo's mind as he hobbled.

_Bitch._

And he was smiling.

--...--

:

Apologies for the kiss scene. It's my first time attempting one.

I was wondering if anyone knows the name of the girl I mentioned Ishida with. I don't pair them in real or anything – it's just I notice they always have their noses buried in books. Oh and if some of you couldn't read the three letters from the paper airplane - it says _Rukia _in Japanes_e_. Anyway, I'm off to sleep now. Clock says 2:17am.

Please R&R (:


End file.
